


Best Sleep I've Ever Had

by dykemoons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemoons/pseuds/dykemoons
Summary: Rose Tico hasn't been able to sleep well since she lost Paige.





	Best Sleep I've Ever Had

Rose hadn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep in a while. It wasn’t just the nightmares that kept her awake. She couldn’t sleep right when her bed felt so empty.

 

Rose had shared a bed with Paige since the day she was born, or at least as far back as she could remember. Every night back on Hays Minor, the Tico sisters would climb into bed and cuddle close to keep warm, staring up at the stars through their window and dreaming of exploring them together.

When they did make it to the stars, they still slept close together. Even when the Resistance was stationed in a base that was big enough to allow for single rooms, Rose and Paige always doubled up anyways. No matter how scary the fight with the First Order was, Rose always slept soundly with Paige’s arms wrapped around her.

 

Ever since the Battle of D’Qar, though, Rose couldn’t sleep nearly at all. Rose had never been apart from Paige before, and now she was gone forever. How could she feel safe enough to sleep at night? The fear and emptiness made it nearly impossible to shut her brain off enough to sleep, and even harder to get back to sleep after the nightmares of losing Paige all over again woke her up. Fighting a war was exhausting, and it didn’t help that Rose couldn’t manage more than an hour or two at night.

 

Which is why Rose was surprised to awake one morning feeling peaceful and well rested. She looked at a clock and saw that it was, in fact, early morning, and this was the first time Rose could remember waking up since falling asleep last night. It was...confusing. She usually couldn’t get to sleep until very late, waking almost every hour, fighting off her nightmares, and awoke with her alarm feeling like she had spent all night running rather than resting.

But now she had seemingly slept through the night, for the first time she could remember since she had lost Paige. She couldn't even recall having any nightmares. It took her a second to remember last night, and the circumstances of how she had fallen asleep. And why there was another person in her bed.

Rey had slept over for the first time last night.

 

Memories of the night before came flooding back, and a warm feeling filled Rose all over. She loved everything about Rey, her beautiful smile, her bright eyes, her cute laugh, her strong hugs, how softly and eagerly she kissed with her usually chapped lips. And now she was waking up in bed with her.

Rose remembered how safe and peaceful she felt last night as she drifted off to sleep in Rey’s arms. Having gotten a long rest for the first time in months, the feeling had grown exponentially, a euphoria so intense Rose felt like she could fly. But she didn’t. She wanted to stay still and live in this moment forever.

Rose knew they would have to get up sometime, duty always calls them to action eventually. For now though, Rose wanted to make it last as long as she could. She took in every sensation and tried to cherish it as best she could.

The warmth she felt coming from Rey’s bare chest pressed against the skin of her back. The weight of Rey’s arm that draped across her side and settled on her stomach. The light tickles of the hair on their intertwined legs brushing against each other as they shifted slightly. The rhythmic breaths she felt on the back of her neck as Rey slept quietly.

It was heavenly. To feel the beauty of loving someone so deeply and emotionally, and to feel the intimate physical closeness of their current state, was almost overwhelming. Rose never thought she could find someone she felt so at peace with after she had lost Paige. Yet here was this girl, the lonely scavenger from a desert trash planet that made her feel more loved and at home than she could have thought possible.

What she had with Rey couldn’t replace Paige. Nothing could. It wasn’t the same. But with Rey, Rose felt something new. Something different. Something beautiful. Something that made her feel like she might just be okay after all.

 

After a while, the breath on her neck hitched slightly and became less rhythmic, more conscious, and Rose was afraid the moment was over. Then she felt Rey’s still kinda chapped lips press softly into her neck, and the arm on her stomach grip her a little tighter, and Rose realized how much better it was now that she was sharing it with the girl she loved.

“Hey. Good Morning.” Rey said quietly behind her. Rose could hear the smile on her face.

“Good Morning.” Rose interlaced her fingers with Rey’s sitting on her stomach.

“You know, I think that might have been the best sleep I’ve ever had.” Rey said, sounding content.

Rose pulled Rey’s arm further over her and pushed herself back so she and Rey were pressed together even tighter. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

Rose couldn’t have dreamed of it then, but she had spent her last night sleeping alone.


End file.
